I Am the Way I Am
by SpRiTZ-HaCKer
Summary: Child of world class, but raised in the dumps. Adrik's life is a lie.
1. Meet the Boy

I'm here  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, only Adrik and Anya and my other characters  
  
I'm here  
  
"Ochin priyatna, heh that is Russian for 'pleased to meet you'. I'm Adrik that's Russian for 'dark'. I'm 7 years old and I grew up here the Balkov Abbey"  
  
Adrik, 5 year old rookie abbey kid. He fidgeted in his seat grabbing the cushion underneath him. Soft green eyes met cold sliver ones, a firm hand was placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Continue, Adrik" a much older gruff voice encouraged him. Adrik nodded, his slate grey and deep blue hair shifted.  
  
"Da, I'm in cell block 19065 neighbor to (1) master Bryan." His voice went weak.  
"..a- -and very honored! I've gotten a percentage of 89.9 in all my exams and thinking I qualify for your one-on-one tutoring"  
  
"Adrik, Adrik" a mothering voice calmed the fear stricken child. "I told you child, you can come in anytime"  
  
Anya, mothering support of Boivolt laughed light-heartedly. Wrinkles formed on the old woman's' face when she smiled.  
  
"Phew thanks the heavens Miss Anya! I couldn't be more honored!"  
Adrik bounced out of his seat eyes overflowing with glee. Screeching sounds came from the sloes of Adrik's boots while he dragged then, the muddy brown boots obviously to big.  
  
"Adrik! I told you not to drag your feet!" Boris smacked the undersized youngsters' scrawny pale leg. Not even a yelp, Adrik walked lamely towards the door muttering this and that about handy downs and big shoes.  
  
"(2) Respect!" Boris roared, causing the green-eyed boy to jolt through the door shutting it on the way out.  
  
Anya collected some papers, sighing she glance up to Boris her shadowy eyes revealed mixed feelings.  
  
"You know...that boy just has such a cute face, very soft" Boris perked up wanting to hear more. "That hair is so familiar..." she murmured, flicking through files.  
  
"Ah here it is" Clutching on the photograph of Adrik. Then holding up a familiar photograph of a crimson eyed boy. She chuckled. "Adrik and..."  
  
"(3) Kai Hiwitari look alike, I'm correct?" Boris finishing her sentence  
  
"Da"  
  
Boris nodded leaving Anya thinking to herself. When Boris lefted Anya quickly rushed off to Adrik's cell.  
  
"Anything I want I'm gonna get it!" Adrik growled, gritting his teeth together. Tala leader of the Demolition Boys was holding back the smaller boy's flying punches with one hand to his head.  
  
"Listen kid! Don't think just because you Bryan's neighbor doesn't mean you can get what you want" Red eyebrows narrowed, and icy blue eye stared hard.  
  
"(4) I demand satisfaction! I'm going to get it"  
  
"Adrik! Respect!" Anya shouted. Army style, the slate haired boy stood straight hands at his sides.  
  
"Da, Miss Anya!" Tala smirked and walked off. Shaking his fists Adrik stuck out his tongue. Anya shook her head and lead Adrik back to his cell. Papers and broken pencil everywhere.  
  
"Let me clean up" The undersized boy dashed picking up (4) random papers and staking them up. Puzzled Anya sat down on the uncomfortable bed.  
  
'He's neat like him (5)' the elder women thought. Huffing and puffing Adrik sat down exhausted beside her sinking in slowly into his bed.  
  
"Miss Anaya you wanted to speak with me?"  
  
Gray locks of hair bounced when Anya shook her head. Smoothing out the dull brown dress she took a deep breath.  
  
"Adrik...do you know who your father is?" Small gasps lead Adrik scratching his head furiously.  
  
"Well come to think about it..." screwing up his face. "No, I don't know who my father is" Anya hugged him and held him secure. "You poor child" she spoke softly.  
"Nichivo...I mean...um" He prompted his hand under his chin thinking hard, suddenly started chuckling softly. Anya was confused.  
  
"What is it you're laughing at? Her Russian accent kicking in.  
  
Adrik smiled "My English slips (6) very fast what I'm trying to say is.."  
  
"Doesn't matter?"  
  
"Da, I've grown up here all my life and they never mentioned it. But all the kids here treat me differently..." Adrik's eyes slowly watering. Anya placed an arm around him, stroking his slate hair.  
  
"They call me (7) 'wannabe' for some reason. Tala's always saying I do girls work compared to the others. Bryan always backs me up though"  
  
"I wouldn't see why" Anya nodded. Dumbfounded Adrik looked up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, I mean do...do they call you Hiwitari?" Adrik's head jerked up "Yeah that's what they call me"  
  
Anya got up and stood in front of the small boy. She bent down and started at him. Dark brown blended into green, the young boy grew un-easy. The old woman withered hand touched his face.  
  
"Don't worry Adrik"  
  
"Adrik! No time for crying, training!" a strong and angry bellowed through the tiny cell. Bryan the lavender haired boy from the Russian team flinged open the door. Anya wiped the smaller boys' tear stained face and left him. Bryan scanned him.  
  
"Adrik you crying?"  
  
The undersized kid sniffed. "No, now what's the training master?" The older Russian rolled his grey eyes. "Call me Bryan, for now" He signaled for Adrik to follow him. Adrik stood up, wiping away his face before anyone sees him. Bryan turned around and grimaced.  
  
"Kid you need a change"  
  
Looking down at clothes he noticed he was sopping drooling and random boogers from all his crying. Adrik chuckled "Got some clothes?"  
  
Bryan fiddled with some keys and unlocked his cell. The room was much neater and bigger. It was lavished with trophies, books, and test tubes and such.  
  
"Nice..." the green eyed boy murmured  
  
Flying clothes came out of nowhere, muffling Adrik's bawling. "There, I'll be back" Bryan said.  
  
Adrik shrugged and removed the purple shirt from his face and arranged them on the floor next the black shorts. Adrik undressed slowly taking off his shirt and pants. He slipped on the purple shirt and model in front small mirror in the wall.  
  
Adrik though unaware that Bryan walked in. Shocked Bryan dropped everything in his hands, the glass test tube shattered. His gray eyes grew wide, his mouth quirked like if unable to say anything.  
  
"Your...no...You're..."  
  
Cliffhanger!  
  
[1] Bryan will play a some sort of big part in the beginning of the  
story  
[2] 'Respect' is a word that Adrik responds to  
[3] Sadly u_u Kai will be a key in the story  
[4] Eve's Satisfaction will be in this (song)  
[5] 'He him' Ring a bell?  
[6] Adrik can't speak English very well (funny later on)  
[7] Wannabe, just think of whom  
  
Russian Words:  
  
Da: yes  
Ochin priyatna: pleased to meet you  
Nichivo: doesn't matter  
  
Preview of Next Chapter...  
  
Questioned Identity  
  
"Bryan!" Adrik screamed surprisingly, covering his below body  
parts.  
  
"You! Fake!" Bryan pointed at him, a dangerous look in his eyes. Adrik  
gulped sweat beads running down his forehead. "What are you talking  
about?!"  
  
Bryan growled "Look!" he pointed a pale finger at Adrik's legs.  
  
Radio Hacker: Read and Review. Peace in the Middle East and on the T.dot  
streets 


	2. Questioned Identiny

Hacker: Sit. Read. Enjoy  
  
Questioned Identity  
  
"Bryan!" Adrik screamed surprisingly, covering his below body  
parts.  
  
"You! Fake!" Bryan pointed at him, a dangerous look in his eyes. Adrik  
gulped sweat beads running down his forehead.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
Bryan growled "Look!" he pointed a pale finger at Adrik's legs.  
  
"Your boots!"  
  
Adrik looked down, and laughed. "What about my boots?"  
  
Bryan stomped over to him and pulled him upside down yanking off the  
boots from his bare feet making Adrik fall with a thud.

"Those are mine, you fake"  
  
The small boy rubbed his head "Alrighty take it easy take them, but what am I gonna wear?"  
  
Bryan tossed him some dirty almost white sneakers with black stripes at each side.  
  
"Now that that's over, let's get to my lesson" Bryan put a couple of test tubes on the desk beside him.  
  
"Go grab that box over there" he pointed to the far corner. Adrik  
quickly walked and picked up the unknown box. Bryan carefully unfolded the box. Trying, the short kid stepped on the tips of his toes to see.  
  
"Kid, meet Number7" a small, strangely colored rat sat in the middle of Bryan's palm. A slate gray eyebrow quirked up, dumbfound.  
  
"What's up with the color?"  
  
"Notice the similarities?" Bryan pulled a strand of his hair and held it up to the rat's fur.  
  
"Cool! I've never seen a lavender haired rat" Adrik cooed and picked up the rat from Bryan hand.  
  
"Well I'll teach you how to mix genetic genes together"  
  
Hours of explanation, broken test tubes and mix potions Adrik learned  
slowly. Still looking for Bryan for help. Soon it was lights out for the young boy.  
  
Next morning it was a normal day for Adrik. Fresh teasing in the morning, hard work in the day and all night to write.  
  
_ 'Now I'm a do this thing like it ain't done before. Never leave the game stranded, I had to give more. I'm a give you what you want, what you waitin' for? Make the music that the people can't ignore'  
_  
Adrik mumbled under his voice as he gnawed on the pencil in his mouth. His eyes shone bright as he scribbled down some more words. He bounced from his seat and stood in front of a broken mirror and held the paper close.  
  
"Ok, let's see if I got the tune right..." humming a tune and slowly saying the words randomly. While Adrik hummed, unknown to him an unknown person snuck into his cell.  
  
"You'll never make it, loser!" yelled a young males' voice.  
  
Adrik spun around quickly to see who yelled but was stopped when an egg got smashed into his face. Wiping the goopy stuff from his hair,Adrik's eyes turned a dangerous crimson. The other boy was too busy laughing at him to notice. Adrik pounced on the other boy, clawing at him and screaming random curses in Russian.  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
"Fuck off! You came and disturbed me first!"  
  
Fists and kicks. Scratches and Bites. The boys fought. With a loud thud Tala and Bryan came rushing in. Bewildered, they stood and watched until the boys stopped.  
  
Adrik had a gash from his lip too his chin blood oozing out, the other boy had a black eye and a few bite marks.  
  
"How the hell did this start?!" Tala bellowed, making the boys stand up growling at each.  
  
"It was his fault!" Adrik accused.  
  
"No, the wannabe attacked me while he was being a girl and singing!"  
  
That comment served the other boy a hard punch in the face by Adrik.  
  
"I'm not a fuckin wannabe! You mother fucker, stop calling me th--!"  
  
Slap...pure silence. Tala had slapped Adrik. The new crimson color in his eyes quivered not daring to cry. Bryan covered Adrik's mouth, blood from his cut staining his hand. He whispered dangerous in his ear:  
  
"Hold your tongue"  
  
"Adrik I've had it with you..." Tala glared at the smaller boy. Ice blue eyes met flaring crimson. Something clicked into his mind.  
  
'_Those eyes! I know them...it's just been so long...I know who they belong  
too....'  
  
_ "You are not to leave your cell for anything. No food for a week and  
be at the nurses in by tomorrow..."

Tala walked over to Adrik, Bryan letting go of him. Wincing, Tala dug his nail into Adrik's wound making it bleed some more.  
  
"Watch yourself kid. You won't be talking soon enough."

Hacker: Peace in the Middleeast and on the T.Dot streets


	3. Saying What's Inside

Saying What's Inside  
  
__

_'Sometimes I wonder why I bother even standing up for myself when I'm only gonna get shut down again. Tala that stupid fucker.'  
_  
Adrik harshly thought, looking into his reflection he noticed his eyes. Crimson orbs stared back at him.  
  
_'That was the first time I ever snapped at anyone. Heh, I guess I got so mad my eyes changed color.'  
  
_ "I hope I didn't disgrace Bryan..." Adrik thought out loud. A red lump arose and throbbed on Adrik's cheek.  
  
_ 'Can't believe I let Tala slap me like that'_  
  
A loud bagging noise came from the metal door of his cell. "Shower duty, runt!"  
  
The Russian gritted his teeth "I'm coming"  
  
Adrik walked down the halls. Some boys sniggered at him or laughed. The older boys tried to trip him while he was walking. The small boy hung his head low the whole time.  
  
_'Walk don't look up. Walk, we're almost there! Come o—ohff!'  
  
_ "Watch where you're going, freak!"  
  
Adrik head shoot up. Narrowing his eyebrows, he looked as if to kill. The large boy laughed but when he glimpsed at Adrik's eyes, he cowered back.  
  
He smirked to himself _'These eyes might come in handy'  
_  
Finally reaching the shower room Adrik got into the never ending line. Boys tried to push and shove him but he just shot them a look. All was quite...for at least it was thought.  
  
"Adrik" A cold stare went shivers down Adrik's back.  
  
The runt re-gained his bravery and shot the same look "Tala".  
  
"To the back of the line...Now!" With that Adrik moved himself to the back.  
  
Hours of waiting he finally got in. Turning on the taps he let the water run and stripped of his clothes.  
  
"Hm, I surprised there's warm water..." Speak of the devil.  
  
"Fuck!" He jumped out of the reach of the shower head. Whether risking the chance of being frozen to death or smelling really bad, he went in. After getting use to the cold water.  
  
"Ah nothing like taking a cold shower" Adrik murmured sarcastically. He reached to grab his towel and clothes.  
  
"Hey! Where the hell?!" His clothes weren't in the same place as he left them.  
  
"Those bastards!" He yelled and looked around to see if anyone was looking. He scurried down the halls...he heard a familiar voice. Anya!  
  
He hid behind a corner. He watched the elderly woman walk down the same hall way as him.  
  
_ 'Oh shit! What am I gonna do?!'  
_  
"Adrik?" A motherly voice called out. His cheeks tinted red.  
  
"A-a-hh hi! A-a-Anya! What brings you to these halls?" he stuttered, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Whatever are you doing back there?" She asked.  
  
"Oh nothing" He lied.  
  
She glanced down at the floor and saw his bare foot. She chuckled.  
  
"Are you naked?"  
  
Adrik gasped and turned red. "Well...um...You see..." he searched for an answer "yes!" but failed.  
  
"You can come out..." she laughed "nothing I haven't seen before."  
  
He took a deep breath before standing up and coming out from the corner. The next expression on Anya's face was indescribable.  
  
"What's wrong Anya?" Adrik asked, really confused.  
  
She looked like as if she saw death. Taking off her sweater she covered Adrik.  
  
"No time to explain! Come with me" She sounded as if to cry.  
  
To be Continued....

Hacker: Heh, first cliffy!


	4. Basic Human

Hacker: Enjoy the Chapter

Basic Human

Adrik hugged the sweater around himself shivering a little. He watched Anya pace around the room, mumbling random speeches and shaking her head. She finally stop and faced Adrik.  
  
"What's wrong Anya?" Adrik puffed out his chest a bit. "My body to manly for you?" he grinned.  
  
Gasping she hung her head low. "No" A frown wiped itself on the boys face.  
  
"Adrik..." she trailed out "...what are you?"  
  
"Uh? What am I?" He asked confused  
  
"Yes, what are you?"  
  
"A human being?"  
  
"Correct, but what...how should I say this" she sighed, standing in front of Adrik. She looked over his soft features. Short slate hair; grayish in the front, deep blue at the back. Crimson eyes?  
  
"Since when do you have these eyes, Adrik?" patting his hair softly.  
  
He rubbed his eyes with his pale hands and blinked. "I don't know. Since yesterday when I got...frustrated... yeah frustrated"  
  
"I see...Adrik are you a boy or a girl?"  
  
Adrik looked at her, wondering if the old woman had gone mad. He laughed a bit.  
  
"Silly Anya, I'm a boy!" He continued laughing.  
  
"No Adrik..." the elderly woman said. "Your...your...a girl"  
  
Adrik shuddered, his eyes went pale. "You're kidding right? I'm a boy. Not girl"  
  
Anya got up and went to a near by book self, leaving Adrik shaking. She came with a book that said 'Health' then flipped some pages. Holding the book in front of Adrik she covered the two top corners. On the page was to bodies; male and female.  
  
"Point out which body looks like yours"  
  
His chubby finger pointed to the one on the left. Anya's face faulted when the small boy looked at her.  
  
"Adrik that's a females' body" she flat out said. "That means you're a girl"  
  
Adrik was dumbstruck. All his life he was raised as a boy. Called, trained, and treated like a boy. His life passed before his very eyes. His mouth went dry not having a single word to say.  
  
"So I've been living my life as a lie?" he was a state of shock "I'm a girl?"  
  
Anya nodded. "But...but that can't be right, Bryan said there's no females allowed in the abbey, minus you Anya."  
  
"I understand. But Adrik you have to understand there must have been a mix up of somehow." She continued to explain.  
  
Adrik shook a bit, trying to understand everything that's happened so far. He wasn't no longer a _he_, he was a _she_. This was all too strange. Adrik got up, brushing pass Anya. The Russian stood at the door trembling.

"Anya..." Her head shot up "...promise not to say anything...to anybody"  
  
She nodded, with that Adrik left.  
  
_'What am I going to do now? I'm a girl...not a boy. I hope no one notices. But I have to tell Bryan. He and Anya are the only ones I could trust. But not now.'  
  
_ Thinking, Adrik came back to the lonely cell. She lay on the bed, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"I'm not going to cry anymore. Whether I'm a boy or girl, I promise myself I'm not going to cry anymore."  
  
"Ya nee paneemayoo..."  
  
"What don't you understand?" Bryan's voice came from the door way.  
  
"Dobriy vyecher..Byran" Adrik turned on his side. The creaked a bit.  
  
"I see..." Bryan scanned the room he noticed the papers on Adrik small desk haven't been written on. "Made up any new rhymes?" Slate hair shook from side to side, signaling 'no'.  
  
"Bryan" a muffled voice came the bed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
Bryan took a nearby chair and sat next to the bed, leaning over to Adrik better. Adrik sat up, eye puffy almost ready to spill tears.  
  
"Bryan...you know your like an older brother." Adrik sadly smiled, she touched the lavender haired boy cold hands. The older boy tensed up.  
  
"Go on.."  
  
"I trust you with my life. You've always been there for me. Saved me from trouble, Tala and from the bad things in life. I thank you for that, you know"  
  
Bryan looked at Adrik strangely. "You aren't coming on to me are you?". Adrik laughed softly.  
  
"No.." Bryan sighed joyfully. "But even if I was falling for you, it wouldn't be wrong."  
  
Silence wrapped around the room. The tension ready to break the lines of the reality between the two.  
  
"Since...after all I am a girl"

Hacker: Great I got some Russian speaking into this chapter, the translations are obvious. Wow I can't believe I've actually gotten this far. Review please, hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. A Special Place For You

A Special Place for You  
  
"What!?" Bryan yelled in shock. "Don't fuck around with me Adrik!" The chair flipped over as Bryan stood up angrily.  
  
Adrik lied there on her bed, consciously blank minded. She couldn't comprehend all the feelings going through her. Anger, sadness, betrayal. A chuckle came from under her breath, gray bangs covered her eyes. Rich lavender eyes stared hard.  
  
"I'm not fucking around with you, Bryan. I'm a girl, Anya told me. I though I could trust you and accept me for it. But I guess not...you could always rat on me. Get me kicked out or something like that...."  
  
Bryan still remain motionless, baffled. "No...I'm not going to do that..."  
  
The smaller child glimpsed at him, sympathetically. "Thanks Bryan" lifting herself up from the mattress she hugged Bryan, felling all her trouble wash out of her. A pale hand stroked the smaller Russian's hair. Slowly Adrik started to fall asleep. Picking up the smaller boy Bryan laid her on the bed, leaving the cell.  
  
"Good night, little one"

* * *

Next Morning...  
  
"Hey Tala!" Adrik yelled after the red haired boy. Tala turned to see the runt running after him.  
  
"What do you want?" He cut eyes with Adrik.  
  
"Just wanna talk" Adrik innocently said. She hung her head low, laughing a bit then charged at the taller boys' leg sending a punch right for the knees, but before she even got close he headed out his hand stopped her.  
  
"'Just wanna talk', he says" Tala mimicked the smaller kid. "You get don't know when to stop!" Forcefully shoving Adrik forward.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Adrik got up dusting herself. Stomping over to Tala she looked up at him, not noticing the big crowd gathering around them. Eyes met hate for each other. Cursing in Russian Adrik spat at Tala.  
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the other boys chanted.  
  
Growling dangerously Tala attempted to grab Adrik, but missed. Smirking Adrik signaled for everyone to stop. Whispers and comment passed through the abbey halls.  
  
"[1] Listen up Tala, now I'ma do this thing like it ain't done before. Never leave the game stranded, so I had to give more. I'ma give you what you want, what y'all waitin' for make the music that the people can't ignore. I know y'all boys be dissin'. This red head be trippin', but pass me the crown, don't wear a frown. From this position I be missin the opportunity to snatch the unity from this funny ass b-i..." Adrik stopped her protest.  
  
Tala's eyes went dark, some boys backed away. Tala's fist collided with Adrik's small fragile cheek. An eerie feeling came in the air, Adrik lurched over. Holding her mouth she saw blood everywhere. A strange metallic taste savored on Adrik's tongue, looking around franticly she saw all the abbey boys laughing.  
  
A haunting laugh ringed through the small ones ears, some were pointing at the floor. The sight was unbearable, oozing blood was everywhere and small white chucks were drowning in them. Adrik's knees went weak falling to the ground she dipped her fingers in the crimson pool picking up the white chunks, examine them closely...they almost looked like teeth.  
  
Not daring to cry she tried to speak "My te--" only to cough out blood.  
  
"I told you. [2] You won't be talking soon enough" a bitter tone came from Tala. Squeezing her eyes tight, not letting her tears come, Adrik sprang up and dashed down the halls holding her mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
  
"So it's true, Anya?" Bryan shuffled through some papers  
  
"Yes. I advise you not to say anything to anyone." Concerned eyes, filled with sadness. "I want you to treat Adrik with the same respect."  
  
"But he...I mean she can't stay here for long. Someone's bound to notice."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm planning for Adrik to be sent to the BBA. I'm sure they'll take care of her."  
  
Bryan sharp hearing perked up, shiftily looking around.  
  
"Do you hear that?" he asked Anya.  
  
Looking confused, she tried to listen closely only hearing muffled voices and the sound of her slow breathing. She chuckled a bit.  
  
"Oh Bryan, these old ears don't hear much these days." Bryan looked unamused and headed for the door. Pounding steps echoed through the halls, peering his head out the door a bolt a gray ran passed him.  
  
"Adrik?" he called out, unsurely.  
  
Quickly turned around, stop dead in his tracks. Still holding his mouth, clearly not helping the blood flow from rest. Looking at Bryan she dashed off to another direction.  
  
Bryan growled under his breath "Tala"  
  
_'The blood won't stop! What am I going to do?!'  
_  
Searching for a cloth of some sort Adrik trashed his room. Knocking over chairs, flipping the mattress over. Till finally using a last resort she took off her shirt and held it to her mouth. The pain aching through her mouth, the blood soaking through the material.  
  
_ 'Don't cry...it hurts but don't cry. That's the promise [3]'_

* * *

Meanwhile....  
  
"Tala!" Bryan bursting through the door, a menacing look on his face. A blood red eyebrow shot up, ice blue eyes froze. "What do you want, Bryan?" Tala spat out, turning back in his chair. Self-occupied with the cloth rubbing over his bare white knuckles.  
  
"What'd you do to Adrik?! I demand to know!" Bryan yelled at the red head.  
  
"I gave the brat what he deserved" Tala said, simply.  
  
Bryan was frustrated playing this mocking game with Tala. Stomping over to the desk the Russian was behind his fist slammed making everything on it shake.  
  
"Answer me Tala! What did he do?!"  
  
"He mouthed off to me, so I did what came to mind. And I'm thinking I'll do the same to you if you don't hold your tongue" Spinning around facing the lavender hair Russian.  
  
Bryan opened his mouth to say something but sealed back his words.  
  
"Remember Bryan, I'm at a higher rank than you. I can tell you to do anything, meaning I have control over you, got that" Tala whispered in a dangerous tone.  
  
Bryan's blood boiled, anger seeped through him grabbing Tala's collar over the desk. Fingers digging in entwining into the older boys' [Tala] collar brought him close to his [Bryan] face.  
  
"You may have control over me, but you have no control over my swat" Pushing him back into the chair, Bryan turned and heading for the door leaving Tala shaken.  
  
Tala growled, he always gave up when looking into the younger Russian's cold lavender eyes. He bitterly laughed.  
  
"Before you leave Bryan, tell your runt he's getting his mouth wired shut. You can't do anything about it ether"  
  
Wincing, Bryan thought sympathetically for Adrik. "That reminds me..." Bryan made his over to Tala, striking him in the face.  
"You'll need to check about getting your mouth wired too" leaving Tala dumbfounded, a trail of blood made its way down the pale boys chin.  
  
Bryan lefted.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
  
"What?! Wired?!" Adrik tried to yelled, finding it difficult to talk without a couple of teeth.  
  
"Now little boy calm down. This won't hurt a bit" A man dressed in white fiddling with the wires he had in hand.  
  
Adrik attempted but failed to move her limbs, they were strapped down. She looked around frantically, desperate crimson eyes darted around the room. Before everything went black.

* * *

Hours later....  
  
"Adrik...Adrik...wake up"  
  
_'Fuck. What the hell happened? Who's that?'_  
  
"Wake up Adrik" Adrik's big crimson eyes, cracked open. Peering through the small slits a familiar lavender haired boy stood hovering over her. Lazily, she got up a shooting pain in her jaw.  
  
Covering her mouth Adrik felt around her jaw, every touch was painful. Finally opening her mouth she noticed difficulty, bringing up her finger her tried to put it her mouth. No use, her finger ended up touching metal around her teeth. Wires, metal, braces all in her mouth.  
  
Adrik tried to speak, nothing came out. Only pain. She quickly looked at Bryan wanting an explanation, he nodded bringing a mirror.  
  
_ 'That bastard Tala, now I know what he meant about me not talking'  
_  
Staring into the mirror, Adrik saw the same the complexion she always saw. Dusty, short slate hair; gray bangs, dark blue at the back. Her once bright green eye, changed into deadly crimson eyes. Pale skin, due to lack of sun and an innocent face. When she smiled, it changed the expression on her face. Wires ran tracks in-between her teeth, blots on each side.  
  
"It was an order from Tala. I couldn't do anything about it, Adrik" Bryan voice filled with guilt.  
  
Her heart sunk, she couldn't speak. Leaning over to the wooden night stand she opened the cub board and pulled out a note pad and a pencil. Scribbling something quick she passed the note to Bryan.  
  
_ 'That damn bastard! I can't believe it what am I going to?'  
  
_ "I have no idea. But I and Anya have been talking..." he trailed off and watched Adrik extend her chubby hands toward the note pad, passing it to her.  
  
"Since you can't stay at the abbey for too long..." picking out his word carefully, but keeping a stern voice. Looking into Adrik pools of crimson he looked down and spoke.  
  
"Since eventually you're going to grow up and become more girlish" Adrik crossed her arms and huffed.  
  
"I don't know what they'd do to you if they found out. I have decided to you use as a lab rat [4]." Bryan finished. Adrik blinked back a couple of times.  
  
"Remember Number7? [5] We could try that on you. But we need a person with the same blood as you."  
  
_'Are you sure? Is it safe? Anyways what good will it do for me?'  
_  
"Well...if we use my theory. You'll pick up the person's or should I say the males' characteristics. See how Number7 has the same hair and eyes as me? That's how it works." Bryan explained, the smaller Russian listened.  
  
"Now as a human it will work differently by my calculations and DNA testing, since you are female and it males' DNA your receiving...this is the good part. You will also have males' characteristics. Note this is permanent, so you'll have a slightly male tone of voice, face and muscular built depending on the DNA [6]"  
  
Adrik sat on her bed dumbfounded with science talk, she silently laughed.  
  
_ 'Yah know? You sounds like a nerd Bryan'_ she wrote and passed it to Bryan. Lavender orbs traced every word on the note; he laughed and chucked it at Adrik.  
  
"This is for your own good, so I suggest you agree with me and get some rest" Nodding Adrik shrunk under her covers, and dozed off into a blissful sleep.  
  
- 

-

-

-

-

Hacker: I guess O.o that was almost the longest chapter I wrote.  
  
[1]- If you read the last chapter this is the piece of work Adrik was writing before being attacked --  
  
[2]- Remember the quote from Tala "You wouldn't be talking soon enough"? Self-explanatory.  
  
[3]- Same thing last chapter, Adrik promised her she won't cry  
  
[4]- Mwhaha...Bryan's evil. I don know why that's important tho .  
  
[5]- the cute little lab mouse Bryan has –last chapter-  
  
[6]- I have to idea about mixing genes and stuff. I'm a simple science type of person ;. DO NOT TRY AT HOME! Trust me it's not good for your health x.X


End file.
